The invention relates to a method for transmitting data packets in a radio system and to a corresponding communication device, a base station, and the corresponding radio system.
For the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) Enhanced Uplink between a mobile station and a base station offering a high transmission capacity it is provided for a plurality of data streams, termed MAC-D flows, to be combined into one what is termed MAC-E flow. Said MAC-E flow is then transmitted at a specific transmitter power both in the initial transmission or, as the case may be, first transmission and in possible repeat transmissions. It is not therein provided for the individual MAC-D packets within an MAC-E packet to be transmitted at a different power and with a different probability of detection. That would require additional effort because the MAC-D packets would all have to be independently decodable and would each need to be given an independent checksum. It would furthermore have to be signaled independently how many MAC-D packets of what length are contained.
The individual data streams can be assigned to different services, for example to a video transmission or voice transmissions. The individual services in part require different qualities of service (QoS) defined in terms of, for instance, bit rate or frame-error rate or delay. To insure an adequate quality of service, the maximum is selected from the transmitter powers for the in each case individual services as the transmitter power for the combined MAC-E flow. It is then thereby insured that the necessary quality of service will be achieved for each individual MAC-D flow.